Death is only the begining
by Al L Love1
Summary: I in no way own or have any rights to the lost boys this is just my take on how things could have really happened if the movie had been based on a true story So what if the good guys or the lost boys didnt get their happy ending? What if what happened in the movie wasnt how the story really whent down?
1. Times passed

I do not own lost boys or have any rights to it this is just one of my ideas of how I think the story could have really gone had the characters been real people

What if the move the lost boys where based on a true story and how it really happened wasn't the good guys live happily ever after and the vampires didn't get their way ether this is the true telling of the story

It was a late night on the bored walk as David looked at the gypsy girl who danced for dollars and pocket change she was with an older blind woman and David knew all to well the power a gypsy witch could have but to be fair he never know the women was a witch and back in those days they didn't call them gypsys but after all it was what had been the death of him in his very human life he was once a knight at King Arthurs table till he locked eyes with that evil backstabbing witch and back in those days David was a good man if he was truthful he would have to call himself a foolish man

This gypsy dancer was a dead ringer for the witch that ended him that was until max had found him bleeding out it was the smell of fresh blood that had drown max to his nearly dead human flesh at first he thought max was a demon there to play with his mind till he was to leve the world forever but no max was just a monster come to damn his ever lasting soul the monster that trapped him between the land of the living and that of the dead

There was a look to the witch that David wasn't likly to forget she was amazingly beautiful with big doe eyes of deep rich brown an very long dark silky curls all the way down her back and wite skin and rosy cheeks and perfect lips not to big but not to thin no just righ full lips but not big lips she had curves like no other her body was the image of perfection though this girl was a little darker and a lot thinner she still looked very much like the evil witch Guinevere

He remembered well how she charmed he way to his king and as the story would have many believe that it was love that had taken her to the bed of another David knew other wise she had used the fool knight Lancelot to try and kill her king so that she could rule as queen with no one above her, she had used her magic to make the minds of men twisted to do her bidding but David's heard was pure at the time and he could not be twisted into doing her bidding but in his final act he gave his life so that his good king could live

David was pulled from his thoughts by the other lost boys they where hungry and wanted to feed and so he left his thoughts of time passed fall behind him as he moved on to the current times of the 1980's

To be continued


	2. Path to darkness

Dwayne knew it was getting late on the bored walk he watch from on far as David's eyes had gone glassy at the sight of the girl she swayed and danced as people tossed money into a large glass jar he didn't know what it was about this girl that bewitched David but he did know the look David had about his face when he was lost in times passed but this was a hell of a time to be lost in memory since it was getting later in the night an the lost boys had yet to feed

All in all though who was Dwayne to falt his leader for thinking on the past when he himself still thought on the past a many nights normally just before sunup the memories of his wife and child still played in his mind an how they would both rise before the sun and drag him about with them oh how life was simple in those days before the white man came before his people's blood started to run like a red river, before the white man bashed his little girls skull in and taken his women near to death and cut his unborn son from her belly.

No Dwayne would never falt David for his thoughts of the human he use to be for he himself thought much of it of his women an his little girl, even what his boy may have been had he had the chance to live but those times where over he could never get his family back an the only thing that made his mind able to bare it was that he took his revenge on the white eyes who took them from him and no he did not regret giving his sad human flesh to the darkness to do it but David's path to the dark was not one of his own will as it was for Dwayne

As time would have it though it was getting late and he and his two younger brothers where hungry so he felt it time to pull his leader from the past so that they may feed

To be continued


	3. Freewill

Dwayne knew it was getting late on the bored walk he watch from on far as David's eyes had gone glassy at the sight of the girl she swayed and danced as people tossed money into a large glass jar he didn't know what it was about this girl that bewitched David but he did know the look David had about his face when he was lost in times passed but this was a hell of a time to be lost in memory since it was getting later in the night an the lost boys had yet to feed

All in all though who was Dwayne to falt his leader for thinking on the past when he himself still thought on the past a many nights normally just before sunup the memories of his wife and child still played in his mind an how they would both rise before the sun and drag him about with them oh how life was simple in those days before the white man came before his people's blood started to run like a red river, before the white man bashed his little girls skull in and taken his women near to death and cut his unborn son from her belly.

No Dwayne would never falt David for his thoughts of the human he use to be for he himself thought much of it of his women an his little girl, even what his boy may have been had he had the chance to live but those times where over he could never get his family back an the only thing that made his mind able to bare it was that he took his revenge on the white eyes who took them from him and no he did not regret giving his sad human flesh to the darkness to do it but David's path to the dark was not one of his own will as it was for Dwayne

As time would have it though it was getting late and he and his two younger brothers where hungry so he felt it time to pull his leader from the past so that they may feed

To be continued


End file.
